In the middle of something
by CatherineR.Parker
Summary: Lord Rahl sends his favorite Mord'Sith on a special mission; Cara enjoys herself too much for Denna's taste - and Denna struggles with her new assignment.
1. Chapter 1

******Warnings:** none**  
Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Denna, Cara there you are."

Darken Rahl turns away from the massive window caved in the stone wall and the sun bathes the room in the last rays of its dying golden light. Slowly, his dark eyes leave the in training battling soldiers outside to settle on his two most favored Mord'Sith.

"Lord Rahl," both of them greet their master with a short nod, that only Mord'Sith seem to perform in true submissive perfection.

Both are clad in custom red leather, shining as if polished the minute before they stepped through the door. The hair is done like from a proper Mord'Sith to be expected, braids tight and neat, forcing every unruly strand of blonde hair in its rightful place. Standing at attention, they wait for their master to reveal the reason he summoned them - both, for different reasons.

"There is a matter I need taken care of," Rahl says, while his fingers graze nervously down the side of his face, stopping to rest atop his lower lip, "travel to the temple in the south. You are to find the person, who is betraying my faith and loyalty." Rahl takes an agitated breath, then continues, "the one hiding beneath the warm blanket of the Sisterhood of the Agiel. Leave at once - all the necessary preparations have already been made."

"My Lord," Denna purrs, as she makes a pointed step closer to her Lord, invading his personal space, "I do not need anyone's assistance, send me, to handle it all by myself."

"Denna," he drawls. Cupping her cheek with his hand, stroking softly with his thumb over her skin. "I know you're very capable, but I've made my decision. You both will go, together." As he walks back to the window, Denna flicks a hard glance in Cara's direction, whose arms are crossed in front of her chest, the only thing Denna wants in this moment is to whip the self-satisfied grin off her face.

* * *

It's been only a half-days ride, that went by in absolute silence, neither Cara nor Denna being one for chit-chat, the approaching resistant fighters were a welcome distraction. Shouts like "It will be a pleasure to tear Darken Rahl's whores into pieces!" are heard and Cara chuckles at Denna's reply, who is already dismounting her horse, Agiels ready to strike, "but the pleasure is all mine."

Half a candle mark later, Denna and Cara are alone again, despite the eight dead men to their feet. Cara, still panting hard, turns to Denna who is fiddling with the front of her leathers. Not particularly unamused Cara states, "you're hurt," to Denna's obvious dismay.

"It's nothing!" Denna barks, trying to pull the torn parts of her leathers back together, "it's nothing more than a scratch!" She reaches down for one of her Agiels, that had been knocked from her hand during battle. When she straightens up again to secure it on her waist, Cara's eyes are fixed to the spot where Denna had suffered the minor cut just beneath between her breasts. Memorized, she cannot tear her eyes away, as a small blood drop makes its way down over the blonde's firm stomach, leaving a red trace on its path on the porcelain skin - until it finally disappears from her sight and melts with the red of Denna's leathers low on her waist.

Denna, watching Cara being watched herself, fakes a cough.

"Cara." She says, when the other Mord'Sith fails to react.

Coming out of her haze, Cara snaps to attention. Looking up, noticing the slight curl of Denna's lips, she chides herself for being caught starring at the blonde so openly, "what?"

"Like what you see, huh?" Denna drawls suggestively, while her finger follows slowly the red line, the blood drop has drawn on her skin.

Cara rolls her eyes annoyance, rather at herself than at Denna, "you wish!" She spits back, refusing to show, that Denna's statement had hit the mark. Denna only grins her trademark smile and says nothing, because there is nothing more to say. She is content with Cara's reaction, it tells her everything she has to know.

* * *

After some time, when the two Mord'Sith resume their path, it becomes clear that the damage to Denna's armor is more severe as at first assumed. They stop at the next town to find somebody to repair Denna's torn leathers, they end up at the full to the brim towns inn, that is empty by the time Cara and Denna reach the counter.

"Is there somebody selling leather goods in this town?" Cara addresses the taverns owner without dealing with pleasantries.

"No," he answers, already shaking like a leaf in the wind. Cara leans over the counter, placing her Agiel on the wooden surface.

"And where can I find one then?"

His eyes fix on her Agiel, he opens his mouth but no words leave his lips.

"I asked you a question," Cara says calmly, hand closing around the shaft of her Agiel, "and I should warn you, I'm not really patient."

"The next trader is in Dunmore, a two days ride north." The voice does not belong to the man in front of Cara, but to his wife, who's is placing two mugs in front of the Mord'Sith on the counter.

"We don't want any trouble." She adds, meeting Cara's eyes.

Cara growls, "a two days ride, in the wrong direction!" Denna only shrugs.

Noticing Denna's ripped front, the woman disappears through a nearby door, only to appear a moment later with a light-colored gown, placing it on the counter. Addressing Denna, "you can keep one of mine, until your leather is repaired."

"I'd rather walk bare than wear the dress of a common wench," Denna spits clearly disgusted and reaches instead for the offered mug on the counter. With the motion, the last strings that held the upper part of her armor together, rip apart.

The tavern owner and his wife gasp in shock and embarrassment, hurriedly directing their gazes away from the half naked Mord'Sith. Cara silently wonders about their strange sense for modesty. Amused, she addresses Denna, who sips from her drink, utterly indifferent to her recent promiscuity.

"And I believe you will have to then." Cara's grin grows even wider, "But I doubt that the common towns people will complain."

The platinum blonde growls and fists the gown in her hand, "a single wrong word from you ~sister, and you will be sorry."

* * *

One and a half days later, Cara and Denna arrive at their original destination, the Mord'Sith temple in the south. Not bothering with the two days ride, as Denna has something to wear and her leathers could be repaired in the other temple anyway.

A dark-haired Mord'Sith stands at attention, as Cara and Denna approach.

"Sister." Cara gives her a short nod, before she dismounts from her horse, closely followed by Denna.

"You brought your pet?" The dark-haired Mord'Sith asks somewhat confused.

Denna growls, "I'm no ones pe-", but is interrupted, when Cara backhands her straight across the face. Denna's gaze turns cold.

"Of course you are, pet." Cara insists in an adjuring voice, hoping that Denna will get the hint. If she and Denna were to find out what circumstances lead Lord Rahl to the assumption, that a traitor is among the Sisters of the Agiel in this temple, it would certainly not be wrong to have one of them on each side. Mistress and slave. Unfortunately for Denna that the platinum blonde was to be on the 'wrong' side, but was it not her own choice to wear that silly gown in the first place?

Cara smirked. She knew that Denna was as eager as she was, not to fail Lord Rahl and prove herself to him. But she also knew with certainty, that Denna was one of her sisters with the highest self-esteem and pride - that yet was to be bested.

Her head being slightly turned to the left, Cara observes Denna out of the corners of her eyes, as she addresses the other Mord'Sith, who is regarding the interaction with stoic interest.

"I have not finished training her - yet." Cara sort of explains Denna's defiant behavior to the other Mord'Sith. The smirk that threatens to break through, as she watches Denna's jaw turn white under the pressure of the blonde's teeth, she is barely able to hide.

"She is still quite bothersome," Cara adds only for her own sadistic enjoyment, to watch Denna's facial expression harden once again. Denna might not welcome this turn of events, but she never was too hot-headed to be unable to accept some minor inconveniences to benefit later from it in the best way possible.

The other Mord'Sith narrows her eyes. "Then why did you bring her?"

This time Cara smirks for good and states the only answer for that question, "to serve me of course," her eyes meet Denna's, "in all ways a pleasure servant has to offer."

Denna's eyes widen and Cara notices with pure joy how her jaw muscles start to twitch beneath her skin. Oh Mistress Denna is not amused. But Cara doesn't care, she is enjoying herself immensely. And she will savor every single moment, while it lasts.

"She must serve you extraordinary then, even when she looks a bit fragile," the dark-haired Mord'Sith assumes, eyeing Denna's body from top to bottom while circling her. "I would like to experience myself, how versed in the arts of pleasure she really is."

This is it. Denna laughs bitterly and is about to tell the other Mord'Sith, that the only thing she can experience is Denna shoving her Agiel up her ass, but before she can utter a word, Cara's hand is on her mouth, squeezing it shut.

"I'm sure she will _please you_ in ways you cannot imagine." Cara purrs, only to have Denna biting down on her hand. She shoots Denna a stern look, who is smiling with an expression of sheer innocence back at her. Cara holds Denna's eyes for a second more before releasing her grip.

The other Mord'Sith, oblivious to the twisted Mistress and pet relationship, smiles pleased, full of anticipation for Cara's voiced promise to come true. "I will take her to the dungeons then, to stay with the other slaves for now."

"Mistress.." Denna hisses through her clenched teeth, choking at the title, she shakes her head ever so slightly, ordering Cara how to answer. _No - the answer is no._

Smiling devilishly at Denna, Cara replies without hesitation, "sure." Denna's brows get lost in her hairline. Cara smirks and gives the other Mord'Sith a short nod, turns and begins to walk down the corridor.

"Mistress," Denna calls after her, "_are you sure_, that I cannot be of your assistance?" It is Denna's tone, hard and demanding, even disguised in the beg of a slave, keen to please her Mistress, that sends a cold shiver down Cara's spine.

She turns to the platinum blonde again. Denna looks in her simple light dress with the hint of cleavage, far from the fearsome Mord'Sith, that Cara usually envisions when she is thinking of Denna. By now Denna's face has gotten a red shade, her hands clench tightly to fists beside her body. Cara can tell, Denna is about to burst any second.

And she would _love_ to be around for that, but she has her new chambers to inspect.

"Always so eager to please me," Cara drawls more amused than she should, she turns her gaze towards Denna, "but pleasure must wait," her eyes twinkling devilishly, "but I am sure your time will come."

She addresses the other Mord'Sith. "Take her away."


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of strolling through the temple, talking to the other Mord'Sith, Cara finds herself alone in her assigned quarters. Its as sparsely furnished as in every other temple of the Mord'Sith and Cara could easily pretend to be in her own chambers back at home, if it were not for the different arrangement. Despite her best efforts, she is not a hint closer of finding any indication of danger or sufficient evidence that may lead to the assumption, that a traitor could hide among her sisters in this temple. She had sent for Denna, hoping that the blonde was more successful in obtaining new insights. Denna had always been a master in gaining information - and plenty ways of persuasion.

A knock on the door interrupts Cara thoughts, "come in", she answers the request and turns to watch the familiar dark-haired Mord'Sith step into the room, along with - a now collard Denna. Delicious. Cara marvels at the sight, this mission is getting better and better. Only then she notices the bloody split on Denna's lip.

"What happened to her face?" Cara demands, "she is of no use to me, when her face is damaged."

The Mord'Sith flinches at Cara's accusing tone, "she refused being collard. But my sisters and I took care of it - eventually."

"How many of your sisters were needed to accomplish that?" Cara asks, honestly interested in the answer while she closes the distance between them.

"Five."

"Really," Cara takes the chain connected to the collar from the Mord'Sith and her eyes meet Denna's, whose expression can't be other described than smug, "five?" It sounds more like a statement of appreciation, than an actual question, but the Mord'Sith confirms it anyway.

"Yes Mistress."

Cara growls, "leave us."

The other Mord'Sith turns on her heel and exits the room, closing the wooden door behind her. Cara stands right in front of Denna, her grip tightens around the metal chain in her hand, as she wraps it around her hand, pulling Denna closer.

"Did you find something out, pet?"

Denna steps forward menacingly, she growls "I'm not your pet." Then walks away from Cara, only for being yanked back, by the chain still resting in Cara's hand. She leans to Denna, whispering low and menacing, "as long as there is a collar around your neck, I'm the one holding it and we are in this temple, you are." Cara's hand closes around Denna's collar and she yanks her closer, "don't ever forget that."

Denna is strangling her with the chains in a heartbeat, Cara has the picture in her mind, the moment the last word falls from her lips. But Denna is only narrowing her eyes, nudging her lower lip with her tongue. Cara waits.

"I have found out nothing," Denna says eventually, taking a step backwards.

"Me neither," Cara admits, "the only place left, where we could find something must be the office of the Mord'Sith in charge."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Denna asks with a raised brow, "let's go!"

* * *

"Take off your gown!" Cara huffs, fingers already working to loose the buckets of her leathers with exercised practice.

Denna shakes her head. "I'm ~so not taking off my clothes."

"Denna, we have no time for this! Take it off!"

After Cara and Denna had been rummaging through hundreds of papers, boxes and the wooden desk in the room that obviously was used as office by the leading Mord'Sith, for quite half a candle mark, Cara had heard the main door in the corridor closing and that meant they had only more or less than 40 seconds before they were caught.

Denna rolls her eyes, but finally opens the few buttons of her dress, sliding it unceremoniously from her shoulders. She stares at Cara.

"I know that my physical attractions are to die for," Denna smiles suggestively, "but even they won't be helping us now."

"You shouldn't be talking so much," Cara leans against the edge of the wooden desk and motions for Denna to come closer, "come over here and for the Creators sake be quick about it!"

Denna closes the distance between them in three sure steps, coming to a halt in front of Cara, only to being shoved roughly to her knees. Cara's fingers open her belt and with a single motion pushes her leathers down to her ankles. Her eyes find Denna's, who is looking up at her with a disbelieving expression.

Cara smirks, spreading her legs, "I should give your mouth another occupation."

Denna raises a brow, "you have truly gone mad, if you think I'm going to fuck you now."

Cara bends down and fists Denna's hair in the blink of an eye, "you seem to have forgotten about our conversation, you do as I say."

Denna's reply gets lost, when Cara yanks the blonde's head forward, as soon as she hears voices from the corridor. Cara groans when Denna's lips make contact with her most sensitive skin, wetness pooling between her legs instantly. Cara is not sure whether it is the feel of Denna's lips on her sex or the sheer sight of having Mistress Denna kneeling naked before her with her head buried between her legs, that makes Cara burn with an all consuming need.

"You may begin now," Cara says all Mistress to Denna who yet has to make a move. Denna chuckles and Cara feels it vibrating through her body, only to intensify the burning sensation.

Cara's grip on Denna's hair tightens, as Denna lips begin to move ever so slightly, trading one hand through Denna's hair, she uses the other as leverage and braces herself with the palm on the table behind her.

As the Mord'Sith enter the room - like Cara expected - all questions of 'what are you doing here' die away in surprised gasps and some appreciating growls. Denna sees this to be her cue and plunges her tongue deep inside Cara with renewed vigor. Cara grips the edge of the table, groaning, as she tries not to fall over. With all effort she can muster, she pulls Denna away from her pulsing heat. Denna's smile is smug, as she licks her lips slowly, her eyes never leaving Cara's, twinkling devilishly, "have I pleased you, Mistress?" Cara groans. Were it not for the other five Mord'Sith in the room, Denna would be panting, moaning her name in an instant.

Cara straightens up to a standing position, ignoring the way her legs seem to shiver and pulls Denna close, shoving her thigh between Denna's legs. If Denna likes to admit it or not, the wetness Cara can feel on her skin, is betraying any otherwise claimed statement that Denna would voice. Cara moves her thigh and Denna whimpers,

"not yet, but I will allow you another try."


	3. Chapter 3

Even before the door of her room falls in the lock, Cara's hands are entangled in Denna's hair, crashing their lips together. The kiss is hard and urgent, Cara marvels at the feel of Denna's soft lips against her own, groans when she pushes her tongue past Denna's lips and their tongues finally move against each other. She can still taste herself on Denna's tongue and the burning ache between her legs only seems to get worse.

Tightening her grip on Denna's hair, she pulls the blonde in direction of her bed, without severing the connection of their lips. Her other hand pulls and yanks at Denna's only partially closed dress until its ripping from her body to pool at the blonde's feet. She pushes Denna backwards until the blonde is falling in the sheets and her bare back hits the mattress. Cara is on her, straddling Denna's hips, in a heartbeat, after discharging her leathers. Her hands find Denna's wrists, pulling them above the blonde's head. With one hand she hold them down while the other makes its ways down Denna's body, between her legs. Denna is dripping.

Cara meets Denna's gaze as her fingers slide over the length of the platinum blonde's sex, "Mistress Denna," Cara mocks, "you are more than ready to be my pet." Her fingers brush Denna's clit and Denna moans."

And Cara fingers are only teasing and Denna growls with rising frustration. Feather light touches everywhere where Denna wants it, but not where Denna really needs it. Cara wants her to beg, wants Denna to scream her name when she comes, wants Denna reminding their encounter the following days, when she not able to walk without thinking at Cara's fingers buried deep inside her.

"Cara," Denna groans, when Cara's fingertip finds her clit, massaging the numb with barely noticeable pressure, circling it in maddening slow motion. Denna is writhing and bucking beneath her, trying to get Cara to do her bidding. But Cara won't, just yet. One-handedly, Cara reaches for the chains, that are dangling from the ceiling and makes a mental reminder to herself, to adjust her chambers in the same way. The cuffs click shut around Denna's wrists and the blonde's eyes snap open.

"What are you doing?" Denna asks and Cara thinks, that even for Denna, this to be a stupid question.

Her fingertip leaves Denna's clit and the blonde howls in disapproval at the loss of contact, however faint it might be. Denna shivers when she instead feels Cara's finger pushing inside her the slightest bit, only to feel it pulling out and shoving back in again, in the slow maddening pace as before

"Training my pet have to behave," Cara answers the question, Denna had forgotten about the second she felt Cara's finger move inside her.

The door to Cara's chambers cracks suddenly open, the distinct smell of sex hitting Raina and Berdine like a wave as they enter the room. Coming to a halt in front of the bed, both dark-haired Mord'Sith smirk at each other, then school their gazes at the two stark naked Mord'Sith on the bed. Denna's legs are propped up, hands chained over her head, Cara is on her knees, hovering above Denna, a hand between the platinum blonde's legs.

"Ahh, I see," Berdine drawls, "you are investigating, right.. and Mistress Denna is just testing if the chains might have been manipulated?"

Cara gives her a stern look, refusing to take the bait. "What are you doing here Berdine? Did Lord Rahl send you?" Cara asks, not particularly fond of the intrusion, "Denna and I are perfectly in control here."

Berdine eyes them curiously, "for you I have to agree to that, but for what I see of Denna, all tied up to the bed?" Berdine shakes her head, "I have seen her in perfect control before, this.." she points at the restraint platinum blonde, "is not."

Denna growls. "Thin ice, Berdine." Her tone drops a few shades and the chains above her head ring faintly with her movement, "very thin."

"Whatever," Berdine smirks, "to answer your question, Cara, Lord Rahl did not exactly send us. He is still recovering."

Cara tenses, "recovering? Was he attacked?"

"Not quite.."

"Spill it Berdine, or I am losing control - and it will not leave you as unaffected as Denna's current position."

Berdine only shrugs indifferently, "it seems that the Lord Rahl - may the Creators light always shine on him - had a severe allergic reaction and was not quite himself lately.."

"Allergic reaction? To what?"

Berdine bites the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing - the loyalty to her Lord Rahl forbid her to actually laugh, even if she might have all reason to. So she finally deadpanned, "a kitty." Raina, standing only a few steps behind her mate, chuckles slightly as Cara and Denna gasp in unison.

"Obviously," Berdine goes on, after it is clear that Cara and Denna will only continue staring at her with wide eyes, "it affected him so strongly, he suffered some major hallucinations and delusions. He already had send away half of our sisters and guards to search for 'traitors' in whole D'Hara, before we noticed his ~indisposition."

Cara gives her a stern, unbelieving look. "And now you're trying to tell me, that there never was a traitor in this temple? That everything we suffered, was because of a small beast of fur?"

"Excuse me," Denna chimes in, "WE?"

"Don't be petty about it!" Cara snaps and shifts her attention back to Berdine, but Denna is not finished just yet, "Petty? The only thing you suffered was a mind-shattering orgasm a candle mark ago!"

Cara's eyes fix on Denna as she says, "Berdine answer. Now!"

Berdine fakes to ponder, savoring the moment a bit longer, she smirks as she answers,

"Exactly."

Denna leans on her elbows. "Thank you Berdine and Raina," her gaze flickers to Cara still kneeling between her legs then back to the dark-haired Mord'Sith, "but if you don't mind, as you can see, we were in the middle of something."


End file.
